


Time and time again

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 3 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2016, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Bokuto wants to believe that their current lifetime is not and will not be the only one where he and Akaashi are together.





	Time and time again

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Reincarnation.

As his graduation neared, thoughts popped up in Bokuto’s head that had never did before. Every time he watched Akaashi as he tossed a ball at practice or just ate his lunch, he felt that uncomfortable tug in his chest that he had no idea what caused.

They were sitting in the library with Akaashi leaning above his own homework with a pen in his hand when Bokuto had had enough. He opened his mouth with the decision of telling his worries to his kouhai. Akaashi had always known the right answer to any of his problems after all.

”Akaashi?” Bokuto spoke up, gaining Akaashi’s attention. The younger looked up from his book, dark blue eyes examining his senpai with curiosity. ”What will happen to us in the future?” Bokuto asked the question which was bugging him.

”Well,” Akaashi started, touching the end of his pen to his lips, ”you will graduate within a few weeks, then go to college with Kuroo-san.” He said, looking at Bokuto, hoping that was the answer the other needed to hear.

”No! Long after college… after…” Bokuto rubbed the back of his head, having no idea how to say it out better.

”Maybe after our death, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, cocking his head. Bokuto answered with quick nods which made Akaashi smile.

”I mean… I know that you would always be a huge part of my life Akaashi, but…” Bokuto looked aside, feeling his cheeks heating up. ”Is there a chance of us meeting somewhere after our death too?”

”Are you talking about reincarnation, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi inquired, leaning forward. He did not know that Bokuto knew about things like that.

”Reinc-what?” Came the question from Bokuto, who titled his head to the side. There were times when Akaashi used words which he could not understand completely.

”Reincarnation means when two individuals reborn over and over again through countless lifetimes, trying to find each other,” Akaashi explained to Bokuto who listened, his eyes widening.

”So, is there a chance that this is not the first lifetime when we meet, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked with rising excitement in his voice.

”Well, there is no proof of real reincarnation, but hypothetically it can be true, yes.” Suddenly, Akaashi felt as two large hands grabbed his owns and saw Bokuto smiling so brightly he could have sworn it lit up the whole library.

”Then I promise you here and now that I would not stop searching until I find you again, Akaashi! No matter how long it takes!” The fond smile appearing on Akaashi’s face made Bokuto’s heart jump.

”I would not wait for anything less from you, Bokuto-san.”


End file.
